Hopeless
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *AU* I can't bear to look at him, can't bear to speak to him. My thoughts threaten to drown me. It's unfair, that he would be punished this way, but I can do nothing. There's no cure for this type of sickness. SasuxNaru, angst, mild language, character death
1. Empty Halls

_Originally posted February 24, 2007_

**Chapter 1: Empty Halls**

AU: a short and angsty kind of story. Sasunaru, character death and language.

-o0o-

It's quiet and honestly I'm surprised. Too many movies have lead my train of thought to believe that I would hear screaming and see all sorts of sick and twisted faces. But I've seen none and I've heard no sounds. It's as if all life freezes in this place. A fellow ANBU stands guard at the door. I give him a slight nod of my head, which he returns, and moves to open the door for me. His blue monkey mask watches me carefully as I step into the room, I don't even need to turn my head towards him to know that.

I may have come back but I was still untrusted among the ANBU. A lot of them don't believe I deserved the quick acceptance I received when I came back. Even I don't think I deserved it. But there was nothing I could do as the villagers (and my fans) accepted me and pushed forward so that I would get my position. A place in the ANBU, though I would never be a captain or even a squadron leader; too many shinobi bear a grudge against me. Then again, after what I did, who would place their lives in my hands?

The bare bulb hanging from the top of the ceiling make the white room even more brighter. My eyes squint against the glare but I move forward all the same. My steps are even as I cross the soft floor, steady against the dips and sinks of the white plush. There he is, off in the corner, with his back turned to me. This way I can pretend that everything is alright. But that's if you don't listen. I can hear his voice, whispering softly as he makes all sorts of strange remarks, his boisterous attitude not apparent as he speaks gently into the stuffed fox's ear. Suddenly he realizes he's not alone, and he turns to stare at me; puzzled sky blue eyes gazing up at him from under wild blonde spikes.

Then the confused male smiles brilliantly at me, his eyes filling up with mirth. "Hey teme! Long time no see, eh?" I saw him just yesterday. "Come, come sit with me. I'll introduce you to all of my friends." The stuffed animals show no signs of life in their painted black eyes. "I got more friends then you, even Sakura-chan has been nicer to me. I guess that means I won, eh?" I have no idea what he's talking about. Sakura hasn't come to see him in weeks. He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them I can see he's gone again. He cocks his head at me, his brow furrowed slightly as he tries to figure out who I am. I try my hardest to not cry.

He gets to his feet, he's still shorter than me, and grabs hold of my sleeve. "Hey, are you lost? You seem lost. Are you looking for someone?" I don't say anything, I'm afraid what might come out of my mouth. He looks to the right and when his eyes land on me again, he breaks into a large fox grin, his cheeks tinged pink. "Hey mister, I'm hungry. When is dinner? Are we gonna have chicken again tonight? Can we have ice-cream instead of jello? I _really_ hate jello." I can't help it; I nod my head and he lets go of my sleeve, bouncing off around the room as he cries out in a sing-song voice 'ice-cream, ice-cream!'. He bounds back over to me and wraps his arms around me, cuddling into my chest. "Thanks sir."

I pat his head, my expression that of one who just lost someone. I don't even need to see my reflection to know. It's the feeling...when it comes then I know that my mask has disappeared and my lips will be tugged in a frown, my eyes wet with unshed tears. He cuddles up closer to me and I'm forced to sit down, him sitting on my lap as I rest my head against the pillow walls. I count slowly in my head, my thoughts making the silent 'tick' 'tocking' of a clock as I keep track of the time. My visits were restricted to half an hour a day, and I didn't feel like making trouble by losing track of the time. Eventually the dobe fell asleep in my arms, and I moved to place him on the small cot placed among the blonde's collection of dolls.

I have five minutes before I must leave. That's when he decided to wake up again. He spots me and is up on his feet, pointing an accusing finger at me. "What are you doing in my room, teme! Kakashi-sensei's rubbing off on you." As if dobe, Kakashi hasn't been able to face me ever since I returned. "What are you staring at bastard? Get out! I'll come for training but I don't need you hanging all over me, ya know?" We don't have training anymore. We're not even in gennin teams anymore. "Hang on. Just let me get dressed." But you don't have any other clothes, just the ones you're wearing. I watch as he shuffles around the room, apparently not aware that his room is padded with only a door, toy animals and a small cot. All the while he shoots insults at me.

Eventually even the old him fades away and he seats himself among the stuffed animals again, picking up the stuffed fox. He looks so innocent as he speaks sweetly to the little fox, patting its fur as if the doll was really alive. I can't help but wonder, 'what has happened to you?' Has he really forgotten our battle the last time we were together? Does he not remember that I had called him my best friend, then beat him and had left him for dead, there by the waterfall? I move to step toward him but I hear the door open, and the ANBU stepped inside. I cast him a small glance and I know my time is up. The blonde notices it too cause he's looking up at me, eyes questioning before settling into some state of understanding. "You're leaving already?"

I give the ANBU another glance and he nods his head. Only one more minute. "Well, that's fine teme. Go and do what you have to. But just pull that pole out from your ass, okay?" He's smiling and it pains me even more. "Well, off with ya. And remember, I'm going to be Hokage one day so you're going to have to speak when you're having conversation with me." But you're already Rokudaime, there was a whole ceremony in your honor. The guard moves toward me and I turn around to face him, stepping lightly pass him. "See ya later, Sasuke!" My breathing stops short for a second before I take another breath, as I continue on. I hear the guard shut and lock the door, as I walk away from the room, stepping down the empty hallway.

I hate coming here, but if I didn't I know I would hate myself more. The others had stopped coming to visit him, a few months back. They say it's because it pains them too much to see him like this. What about me then? It hurts me more than anything, more than it hurts them, but I still come. If I don't then I know he would notice and I can't stand to picture him all alone. His situation has been like this before I even came back. Maybe if I had come sooner things would have been better, I don't know. The sky is too blue once I get outside, the sun too bright. The day should never be this beautiful if he is locked up inside. I know life isn't fair but I can't help but complain. Did the dobe ever really deserve this? Wasn't he the one who tried as hard as possible to do the right thing, wasn't he the one with the strongest heart and most pure dreams?

I feel hollow as I return to my apartment. My phone blinks red and I know there will be a bunch of useless messages from people I couldn't care less about. I don't even feel like dealing with the shit of everyday life. Or I should say their everyday life. My everyday life is always vanishing. I walk to the bathroom and stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. Perhaps I should stop going to see him. My skin is paler than usual, and the bags under my eyes give me a haunted look. If I wasn't staring at myself I would think I was gazing at a corpse. I know that the visits are doing this to me but I'm too weak to up and abandon my daily routine. I can't abandon him.

I start the shower and stick myself under the cold spray, slowly counting. Then the memories come back to me, and I can see his face again. My breathing becomes ragged and I have to lean against my arm to support myself. It hurts so much...too much...I can't breathe, the world feels dizzy but I'm still standing. Something hot pricks my eyes before my eyes are drowned in seas of salt. I can't hold the tears back anymore. I cry as I sink to my knees, howling and screaming wordless cries at the sky. The pain is unbearable, I want it to end. But more than anything I want him to be better, to be like he once was. Not this...not totally useless. My head hurts as I try to steady myself. The water freezes my skin but I'm much to numb to care. If only, if only...

"Forgive me Naruto..."


	2. Angel's Plea

**Chapter 2: Angel's plea**

At night, when sleep evades me, I try to think when things went wrong. How did everything all go downhill? I know I can easily blame my older brother, making excuses that it was when he had massacred our whole clan that had made set for sure misery. But I don't believe that. I think there was something, something else that was happening way before Itachi's betrayal. I roll over, bored with the view of my ceiling, and gaze at the alarm on my night stand instead. I watch as the numbers flash, ever changing until the bloody numerals read 5:30 and I'm sure that I won't be sleeping anymore tonight.

I get out of bed and take another shower, drowning myself in frigid temperatures. I stand under the cold spray, thinking about nothing yet everything. Does that even make sense? I'm not sure, but when I stop for a moment it kinda does. Eventually I turn off the shower and step out. I look at myself in the mirror, dazed. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a narcissist or anything, I just can't get my reflection. I can barely see myself. It's like I'm disappearing...just like Naruto, I think. I turn and walk back into my empty room, dressing slowly. I have nothing to do today, my schedule is clear except for my daily visits with Naruto.

I glance at my alarm. It reads 8:30 now. Did time really go that fast? I'm surprised. I grab my keys and my wallet and exit my apartment. I can't take the blank walls anymore, and though I don't wish too, I rather face the outside then my own apartment. The streets are filled with happy people, busy doing their everyday things, smiling and calling merry greetings to one another as I walk through the crowd, seemingly not even aware of me. Today they don't notice me. I'm happy they don't notice me, I can pretend that I don't exist this way. I continue walking thinking that this was probably how Naruto felt when we were younger.

I turn a corner and there she is. The only female I know in all the population with pink hair and green eyes. She smiles, it's weary though, and she laughs at some stranger's joke. I watch as she communicates with another human being, watching as her saddened and tired exterior fades away to a happy and energetic girl. She's changing before my eyes, like a magic trick. First you see a napkin then you see a bird. I walk up to her because the way she's acting makes me angry but I decide against it at the last moment. she turns her head slightly though and sees me. Her eyes widen but I don't care. I walk on, due west of her and down another street.

I can hear her apologize to the person she was just talking too. Her feet slap against the street as she heads my way, panting as she pushes though the crowd. I'm already turned around the bend, halfway through the squeezing group of people. Her chakra signature gets closer and I can hear her calling out for me. I don't stop nor do I slow down. "Sasuke-kun!" She turns the bend but by then I'm already gone. I never want to hear her call me that name every again.

I sit high up, right on Hokage mountain, watching the world below me. I no longer am one of them. This life means nothing to me anymore. I just want to curl up and die. But I can't. My heart reminds me of him. The one who is in more pain than I am. My watch says it's almost time but I don't think I can do it. Face Naruto that is. But when I imagine not going to see him, my mind shows me Sakura. and my eyes turn blood red as I'm filled with anger. How could she forget about the one person who changed our lives so much? How could she get over her grief that easily and pretend that everything was okay when it wasn't?! And then I'm up on my feet and I want to break, hurt, destroy someone. But instead I'm walking away and heading toward the hospital. I already know where I'm gonna end up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He's the same as ever, muttering and jumping back and forth from different moods and personalities. I sit on the edge of his bed, just watching, trying my best not to grab him and cry. He comes over to me and plays with his dolls on my lap, before he's the old Naruto I once knew and then back to acting like some old person. He leaves me and goes to his wall, writing something with his finger. I stare at him, thinking back. When I had returned Tsunade had filled me in with what had happened since my departure. I had been expecting Naruto, but I didn't know then what had happened to him and the others never said a word to me. Tsunade had thought that I should be told, considering I used to be close to the blonde.

It was a year after Naruto became Rokudaime that the signs started to show. He was talking to himself in small whispers and always losing track of what ever it was he was doing. Then he began to display signs of not understanding certain things as if he had forgotten he had ever learned them. Then one day he disappeared. A week later he showed up and had no recollection of what had happened the past eight days. This started happening more often. He would disappear, and re-appear days, weeks or even months at a time. The last time he disappeared they found him training somewhere off in the forest.

When they questioned him about his strange behavior he had said in a loud and boisterous voice that he was training to get better than 'Sasuke-bastard' and that he needed to get better so he could beat Neji at the gennin's. They brought him back immediately, and the blonde had responded by not knowing who the hell Tsunade was. He kept asking where Sarutobi was and if Kakashi-sensei was going to pick him up. At this Tsunade had broken down, bawling her eyes out. Naruto was checked into the critical ward of the hospital where he was diagnosed as mentally unstable. Was it the kyuubi's fault? Who knew.

The point was the dobe was sick, too sick in the head and there was no cure. He would never get better. He would die here alone in this padded room, talking to stuffed animals and wondering where his friends were. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I placed my head in my hands and cried and cried. I wish I had been here before it all began...so I could have seen him in all his glory as his dream was finally fulfilled. but I wasn't even in the area. I was continents away, busy with my own power gaining and revenge seeking. I had been a fool. I felt fingers wrap around my hands and my palms were removed from my eyes. I looked at him, tears still brimming my eyes, as he looked at me. Those azure eyes...they held such sympathy and pain. Strong emotions I hadn't seen in his blue orbs in a long time.

"Teme," he whispered before leaning in and placing a small kiss on my own lips. He let go of my hands and pulled me into his embrace. I was shocked, I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I loved him so much and this was one of the rare times he seemed normal. "Don't cry please. You're too strong for that." I'm not strong. I placed my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him closer and cried. His arms were around my shoulders and he was kissing the top of my head. he was whispering comfort to me but I couldn't hear. He fell silent, rubbing my back as I stayed latched to him, sobbing all over his shoulder.

After a bit he began to squirm and whined like a small child to be let go. I complied and released him, watching as he bounced free from my arms and ran around the room in dizzying circles. I knew that the moment wouldn't last long but it still hurt. I wish he was still Naruto, the blonde boy I loved so goddamn much. My eyes had dried by the time the door opened and the ANBU stood there, nodding his head slightly. It was time to take my leave again. I got up and patted Naruto's head as I walked past him. "Bye bye mister. See you next time," he said as I left. I turned and gazed down the long white hallway, before breaking into stride. Not even a minute had passed before suddenly a large blast sounded behind me.

I turned to see dust flowing up to me obscuring the door to Naruto's room. my heart tightened and I ran toward the musty clouds. Was Naruto okay? What the hell had happened? I stopped as my shin slammed into a piece of rubble, coughing against the dust. I waited til the smoke had cleared and there before me stood a large toad, sitting on top of the ANBU guard. Naruto walked out of the hole to his room and looked at me. Smiling. "Hey teme, you owe me a spar." He dispelled the summoning, the toad popping out of sight with little curls of smoke. He was free, I was the only here. It wasn't safe for him to be out.

I grabbed his arm and tried to usher him down the hall, I had to find a doctor who could place Naruto in a spare room. The blonde wriggled in my grip but I wouldn't let go. He went through many different personalities: small child, stranger, old man, old self. But I paid no heed to any of them. I was walking true in my stride before he had uttered that one word. "Sasuke..?" I stopped and looked at him. The cerulean eyes were soft as he gazed at me, I thought he was about to cry too. A small, sad smile played on his lips as he bowed his head, staring at his feet.

"I'm sorry I have been such a burden for everybody. I didn't mean too. It happens and I can't control it. You know about kyuubi already don't you?" Of course I do. "It's not his fault. kyuubi's tried to fix it but he can't. I'm suppose to be Rokudaime yet look at me. I'm a regular crazy. I'm sorry Sasuke. Sorry that you had to see me like this." I wish he would stop apologizing. I was the one that left. "Please, the me...I'm fading. Don't leave me here. Take me out please? I want to see the world once more before I am completely lost." I stare at him and my eyes become heated again. I know he wants to be free, I want him to be free too. He touches my hand and I look up into his eyes. I'll take him outside. I'll let him see the world once more. I nod 'yes'.

He giggles and does his childish routine, jumping up and down in place happily but I know somewhere inside that he's nodding his head and saying thank you. I tell him to be quiet and he falls into his old man act as I sneak us outside. Medic nin and ANBU rush past us, hurrying to Naruto's room. They know the fox-boy's out and they intend to put him back into his cage. Not if I have anything to say about it. I take the dobe through all sorts of alley ways and secret passages, leading him to the forests. I know at least there we will be safe for a short while, at least until Naruto has seen enough of the outside world. All the while he holds my hand tight, like a small child.


	3. Sinner's Blame

**Chapter 3: Sinner's blame**

The forest is silent except for the daily sounds of life. I watch his blonde head as it bobs in and out of my sight. He keeps coming back to me with some item he's picked up. Sometimes he gives me an insult, other times he shyly puts his find on my lap. My heart thumps dully as I watch him go about. I know I am happy to see him happy but I wish it was him. The old Naruto. A few hours have gone by already and no one has come around. I figure they believe Naruto is still in the village. Little do they know that he is actually out here beyond the wall, in the surrounding forest with me.

I guess I lose track of time, because my mind is fuzzy and I can't recall much other than Naruto springing about. My eyes feel heavy and I go to blink, except my lids don't rise again. I can feel it: sleep. Thick and heavy, it's coiling around me. I just about give into it when I notice a sweet scent, drifting through the air. Perfume. Why the hell would perfume be doing out here in the middle of the woods? My eyes snap open when I realize my mistake, my body lunging forward to protect the blonde.

The invading ninja appear out from the leaves, throwing shuriken and senbon needles in every direction. Some are aimed at me but I easily dodge them. The others head for the dobe; he stands frightened. I can tell from here he's in his child form, and he is terrified. It's like slow motion, sick and twisted I watch as the projectiles head right for him. At the last minute he flinches and takes at least half of the weapons. Time speeds up after that and I hurry to his side. He's not dead but I can see him bleeding profusely. I don't know what to do.

I begin to panic; I can feel my breath escape me and my heart double in speed. His blood...it's all over my hands. He's staring up at me, pain fills those beautiful orbs. "S-sas-suke...," I hear him croak. I turn around and the enemy shinobi are attacking again. With out hesitation I'm up and before I know it they're down. Their bodies litter the forest floor, and I feel a surge of satisfaction at seeing their twisted forms. A rasp of breath behind me and I remember him. I take him in my arms, choking on his name. His childish features are drenched in blood, red clots brown his once blonde hair. "O-oh god N-naru-to...wh-what have I d-done?!"

He smiles softly and touches my cheek. "T-teme...wh-what did I tell you ab-about crying?" I never even noticed the tears. "I-I'm going to di-die sas-suke. I can fe-feel it in mmm-my soul. B-but ya know...i-I'm not sca-scared. I'm rea-dy to die, I rea-eally am..." He pauses as he coughs, blood spitting forth from his mouth. Oh god. what have I done?! I can't stop thinking it, I can't stop picturing it. My angel...my beautiful blonde angel. Dying here in my arms. He still smiles and acts as if everything is alright. I wish he would shut up, I WISH HE WOULD SHUT UP!

I never realized I said that last part out loud until he stared up at me, eyes lidded with pity and sorrow. "I'm so-orry sasuke...I re-really am. Fo-rgi-I've me..." His eyes begin to close and his body gets colder in my arms. Colder than I ever thought possible. "N-naruto...no,n-no...Naruto, open your eyes. Do-don't go, please don't go. Naruto Don't GO. NARUTO!"

I don't know how long I stayed there. I know he was ice in my arms by the time I stopped screaming. The tears were gone as soon as I stepped through those gates. I couldn't hear what everyone said as I carried his dead body through Konoha. Everything was just blurred, and I couldn't even speak to have myself heard. Where was my voice? Was it lost like him? I've never felt more empty.

-o0o-

Tsunade sat at her desk, struggling to keep from crying, her head in her hands. The older women's shoulders shook with suppressed tears, but every once and a while a sob slipped through her white knuckles. Kakashi stood at the other end of the room, book forgotten in his pocket. There was no time for stupid things like that. He had just gotten the news and...and he was too busy staring at his feet as he cried openly. Iruka was leaned against his shoulder, gripping his shirt tightly as the chunnin screamed wordless cries into his arm.

They were all shocked, all hurt. It wasn't fair that he, their blonde, had to die this way. It wasn't fair. Kakashi wiped his eyes as another stream of tears flowed down his cheeks and into his mask. 'Why Sasuke? Why did you take him outside? Why did you lead him to such a fate?' The silver-haired jounin had hoped better for the last Uchiha heir but Sasuke had only disappointed him. Had been disappointing him since when the raven had been assigned to his gennin team.

Kakashi turned his gaze over to the window behind Tsunade. There stood Hokage mountain, Naruto's face carved in right beside Tsunade's. The stone face smiled down upon all of them. 'And that's how it will always remain. Naruto is nothing more but a figure of our memories and A face of stone.' At this Kakashi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the howling Iruka, silently crying along with him. Later on Tsunade would go to the Uchiha and would get no response from the dark-haired teen. She would yell and cry as she hit him, demanding answers, demanding to have Naruto back. But she would get no reaction from the raven, and that would only make her break down more until she finally left the Uchiha alone in a guarded room under the Hokage tower.


	4. Marching Saints

**Chapter 4: Marching Saints**

Stupid girl. She just stood there crying, shouting. All at me. My insides are numb and unaffected by her ranting. Like I care. Let her yell as much as she wants; her words mean nothing to me. It's raining outside; as if the sky is crying because I can't. I never noticed I was staring out the window until she slapped me. My cheek stings a little as I turn back around to face her. Never thought I would see Sakura look like she does now. Hair not brushed, face crumpled in, all red with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks quite ugly.

I can't believe I'm thinking about this, right now. A chuckle slips past my lips, I didn't mean for it to, but she just goes frigid at that small sound. Her voice rises more, I wonder if that's even possible, and she's going on about everything. She's accusing me of...of not caring about Naruto, of leading him off to be slain, of hurting him. WHY. THAT. LITTLE. BITCH! I'm on my feet and my fist is flying before I can stop it. I smack her, hard. I watch her fall back, clutching her cheek, looking at me in fear and surprise. For the first time in a while I can feel; and all I feel is anger. I don't even say anything to her, I just give her my ferocious glare and watch as she shrinks back as if trying to dissolve into the white walls. What ever. I couldn't give a damn about her anymore.

She doesn't say anything as I turn away, and jump through the window. I know it's pouring but what the hell. I'm already cold as it is. A little more cold won't hurt me. I was supposed to stay put, the ANBU will be on my tail soon, Tsunade probably leading them. Like I said, I don't care anymore. I nearly slip the first time my foot touches the roof tiles, but I quickly regain my balance, and I'm moving again. Where am I going? I don't have a fucking clue. I just run, run, run.

As it turns out, I end up where we last were. Me and Naruto. Before he was killed. My chest constricts, and I double over. Oh god...it hurts. It hurts so fucking much! My chest keeps tightening and I'm on my knees, clawing at the ground, screaming at the sky and crying. I've never shed so many tears. The storm drowns out my voice, even though I'm screaming so loud I'm sure I'm making myself hoarse. Everything starts going black, I can see it on the fringe of my vision. That awful black. I hate that black. "Oh god...Naruto. I'm so sorry...so goddamn sorry..." I was expecting silence, but I was surprised to hear something entirely opposite. "What have you got to be sorry about, teme?"

I look up, my eyes hurt from crying and the rain doesn't help much...but I can still see him. Naruto, a pale image that shimmers in the rainfall. I couldn't help, though it seemed so stupid, to reach out and try to touch him. I guess I was expecting my hands to go right through him but no. I grabbed his arms and pulled him down to kneel in front of me. He sat there quietly, staring at me with those eyes. Those magnificent blue eyes. "God...N-Naruto..." I bury my head into his shoulder and bawl all over again. But it seems alright when he wraps his arms around me. I want to always hold him like this but I can't, I know I can't. He's not alive, I can tell just my the way he speaks, the way he acts. He is normal again, but only death can correct the faults of life.

I want to stop the tears but I can't, and the pain...the pain in my chest is getting worse. I have to pull myself away from him, the pain is so bad and it isn't stopping. I grab my chest, squeeze the flesh but that doesn't do anything. Oh god...it feels like fire, burning me from the inside. I scream, a sharp pain racks through my body, traveling down my spine. My body crumbles to the ground, and I can feel myself shake all over. The squeezing...it only gets worse. Oh god! I can't breathe! Where's my air, where the hell is it?! Naruto stands over me, but now he's getting harder to see. "Sasuke..."

"N-naru..." I can't speak anymore, no! I want to tell him! I want to tell him what I've always wished to tell him! Naruto takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Sasuke, don't fight. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you...I've always been here for you." I can feel his warmth, which makes me more aware of just how cold I am. I'm going to die ain't I? I can tell, just the way Naruto is here and the fact that everything is starting to fade. But...oh god...I'm afraid! I-I don't want to die. Naruto please don't let me die! He brushes my bangs out of my face, kisses my forehead. "Don't be scared Sasuke...remember I'm dead too." That's true but what if I'm only imagining you as I die? What if I'll never be with you? Naruto was always more pure than anyone I ever knew.

"Ssh, Sasuke. We'll go there together. You and me. I won't leave you, I promise." I know Naruto's promises always are true, so my heart relaxes. The darkness grows but I'm not afraid anymore. "N-uto...l-ove...you..." "Yeah, I know teme." He kisses me on the lips, and I return it. There's a moment of warmth in my chest before everything goes cold again. Naruto pulls away and releases my hand. I can't see him beyond my failing vision. "Na-narrr..." Where'd he go? He said he wouldn't leave me. Naruto! Tears are at my eyes again.

"Sasuke...please don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to startle you." A body lies against mine, arms wrapping me up into a hug. I can see the tips of his hair, standing out like gold mountain peaks against the dark clouds above. Rain is falling in my eyes and I have to blink so much, but I smile anyways. "I promise to be with you forever Sasuke, forever. I'll never leave your side..." I wanted to respond, but my tongue wasn't working, I wanted to hold him, but my whole body was numb. His warmth echoed through my whole frame, and in his gentle embrace, I closed my eyes with a sigh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi laid the pile of roses on the tomb, fingers brushing against the cold stone gently. He stepped back and gazed at the two tombstones, reading each of the names before sighing softly. It was unfortunate that both of his young students had to die so early, not even in the midst of battle. Naruto had been assassinated, while in weakest state. Naruto never was able to defend himself. No one knew what really happened out in the woods that day, but obviously it had affected Sasuke. The dark-haired shinobi, who was already quite anti-social, had withdrawn even more and spoke not a word to anyone. And then Sasuke had hit his own teammate, and had disappeared off into the woods -where Naruto had been killed- during a dangerous storm, and died too.

Tsunade had done an autopsy on his student's corpse, and the results were to say the least unexpected, and even more saddening. Sasuke's body had been decomposing itself long before he died. Tsunade had determined the date, and it had been approximately the time Sasuke first saw Naruto after returning to the village. **"It's as if, unconsciously he had lost the will to live, and slowly his body had started to fail; as if answering his wish." **That's what Tsunade had said, but it was still disturbing to see his best student's body, cut open to reveal the decomposition that had taken place. _'How can anyway live normally while that's happening?' _

Kakashi turned that train of thought around, before he lost himself in the grief. Still unbidden, a few tears fell down his cheeks. "You two...you've always been like this. Always stood your ground, did what you thought was right, always helped the other. You two were always inseparable...and it seems even death won't tear you apart." Kakashi closed his eyes, drawing up a memory. That night, when Sasuke had vanished on his own, Kakashi had been the one to lead the search for the disappearing Uchiha. In the end the had only found the raven's dead body, but they never expected what else the saw. There beside the other's corpse, stood Naruto, shimmering in an unearthly glow as rain poured through his ethereal body. The deceased blonde had turned to face them, a smile on his face, as he waved at the group. And then he was gone. They had all stayed frozen in place, wondering if what they had seen was real.

_'But you were really there weren't you, Naruto? You were watching over Sasuke, just as he had watched over you during your time on earth.' _Kakashi kneeled in front of the two tombs, smiling sadly at the golden plaques. One read: Uzumaki Naruto, the other: Uchiha Sasuke. "You two, always together. I wish both of you could have had a nicer end, but we can't change things now can we? Iruka misses you Naruto; everyday. But he, and everyone else, is slowly moving on. Even if both of you are dead, you'll never be dead in our hearts. I hope death has at least done you some good." With that, the sharigan wielder got to his feet, pulling out a new copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_. "Take care you two," he said softly, before turning around and walking down the hill.

Perched on the two tombstones, two males gazed at the fading back of the silver-haired jounin, both smiling softly. "Ya know, he isn't such a bad guy...for a pervert," said the first. The taller teen turned to face his partner, pecking a light kiss on his cheek. "Hn. You're such a dobe sometimes."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," declared the shorter male. The other teen shook his head, but he knew it was true and so did his partner. They both turned their gaze up to the sky, marveling at the blue and white heavens.

"You know...it's nice to know that they're thinking about us. We're always thinking about them." No reply came from his companion. "I just hope they can live happily even if we're not around." "But we are around. We are always here, and we still will be until no one needs us anymore. "The smaller male pouted. "You are so in need of a motivational seminar or something."

The dark-haired teen chuckled lightly, folding his arms against his chest. "What ever you say Naruto..." The blonde leaned over, laying his head on the raven's shoulder. "Yeah...what ever I say, Sasuke."


End file.
